Talk:Beginner Guide/@comment-202.80.219.251-20161104001541/@comment-83.17.0.26-20161104223201
~50CC50 using fodder, more with tincans, looking at the tables in http://millenniumwaraigis.wikia.com/wiki/Unit_Combination . I'd focus on having having a pyramid-like structure - one or two AWd units (Healer + Archer - Iris + Spica most likely), and then a bunch of 50CC50 100AFF of other crucial units - that gain a lot with their AFF bonus (2nd and 3rd healer, heavy, key duelist of your choice + princess etc.), and then more nishe units like witches, soldiers, mages and other units that you use less often or do not gain as much from affection (witches and mages deal magical, soldiers at some point are used almost exclusively for UP generations and stats may not matter at all for them) etc. I feel I'd rather have 2 AWd units and 6 50CC50 rather than 10 50CC50 units - I'd rather have super powerfull units that I use all the time (healer, archer, first duelist, princess, etc.) rather than a bunch of medicore ones; I'd keep units like witch, mage etc. that you use more rarely only on the level that I need for specific mission on the medicore level (even 50CC40 0 aff etc.) just to be able to level them up if I need them for the map (as leveling 40 to 50 and increasing aff from 0 to 100 can be done within the week - within the event that you need this unit for). This way you will start from having only strong core (for general missions, for story missions etc.) and weak niches, to slowly rasing your niches one by one naturally as you raise up the units for the job. (What is important for you and what is not may be affected a lot by your shrine pulls - you can have undereveled witches if you have Nanaly, you can use Aisha/Minerva as mix between Archer and Mage/Witch - Elizabeth/Maar/Flamel can make your priority list different, as you find that black/plat units can cover more roles than other untis of they class are supposed to, and find the need of different niches to cover with your silvers). IMO on top of that doing different unit phases require different resources - 50CC40 require fodder (+ spirit, + silvers if you CC plat+), 50CC50 100aff require mostly affection (and here I'd most likely focus it on single units, as importance of aff is different for different units (120 ATK on Vampire Hunter vs 120 ATK on Pirate/Witch etc.), and reaching 100aff gives you 20% affection bonus (from 1-99% you get linear progression of aff bonus, at 100% you get IIRC 120%) which only makes focusing affection on specific units be even better, and AW50 require bunch of tincans (from CC50 to CC60/CC70/CC80) with spirits and a lot of 30CC1 silvers (2 silvers + spirit + some cheap iron fodder). If you have a bunch of tincans (and you should not use them on anything else) you can go from CC50 -> CCmax (or AW50 to AWmax if you dont have the gold/DC/silvers, but you have a bunch of tincans), if you have the bunch of affection items you do the affection from top of the prio list to the bottom, and if you dont you can level your units (or silvers to 30CC1 for AW fodders if you need them). Base Scramble II is pretty good for EXP farm - it drops irons for early levels and bronzes with extra 30exp for levels 35-50. Find the video that can do this map and work on that if you can. Other than that farming the units of the class that you currently level up is a good idea as you will always get more unit exp this way. Do only Monday (gold+tincans) daily and Thursday (DC for Spica and AW spirit), during the week do either low cost battle (for affection and silver spirits) or Phalanx 2 if you have the magical damage for it (for plat/gold spirits and a little bit affection) with your stamina and farm a lot of units to level your party up - you shouldl get a plenty of affection items this way for your current needs, and level your units super quickly (after you have your first 5-10 unit at 100% affection you should not need to farm it from dailies, and doing the spirit daily gives you a black/rainbow spirits that you dont really need at this stage - and again you should easily get spirits needed for your tincans doing the pure stamina missions anyway). Sure they drop more stuff per stamina, but they eat a lot of your charisma as well - and you need it for fodder, and leveling your party to beat them is IMO pretty low priority (lower than being able to farm Base Scramble II, Phalanx 2, event etc.). Should you have 1 good unit, 2 mediroe and rest of them shitty? No, it is better to get 5 medicore ones, but IMO if you ask me I'd most likely AW my units before I have full party of 15 50CC50 100 AFF units (I'd not hunt for CC60 or CC70 but stay at CC50, and then leap from CC50 to AW50+ using tincans). Currently I have 10 AWd units and ~10-20 50CC40+, but I still can win 95% of the maps by placing AW Nanaly, AW Spica and Prince for buff only :P If you can reach these units without doing a bunch of unnecessary work before then why not ;) You can just slap a few extras to have your core team and focus on your key ~5 units with ~5 extra niche units trailing one step below in the unit progress and you are good to go.